The Sun, the Sand and the Shark
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Two-Shot! Request by Loosetie. Ichigo takes Halibel to the beach for some sunshine and fresh sea air, but things heat up when they find out the beach is deserted and that Halibel's had her eye on the substitute for a while... IchigoXHalibel.
1. The Sun, the Sand and the Shark

The Sun, the Sand and the Shark  
IchigoXHalibel

 **A.N.: This is a request by LooseTie. I know I told a lot of people that I'm not doing requests at the time of this writing, but when one of the two people who gave you the inspiration to write asks you a favor, it becomes the top of your priorities list.** **  
** **Warning: Lemon!**

 ** _After Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers..._**

 **Karakura Beach** **  
** **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo looked around at the empty beach, wondering where everyone was at. He stood there on the white sands in red swim trunks, a bag of beach gear in one hand and a towel on his shoulder. Above him the sun shined down on his orange-haired head, like it was welcoming him with its sunny warmth. Laying down his beach towel on the white sands, Ichigo stretched out and turned his head. "Weird, it's the middle of the day in summertime, where's everybody?"

A voice chimed in from behind him. "The better for us. I'm not quite fond of being in places filled with lots of people. Las Noches was stifling enough..."

Ichigo turned to look at the speaker and had to use every iota of willpower to keep his eyesight from dropping. Tier Halibel smiled as she stretched her arms over her back, inadvertently making her well-endowed chest jiggle slightly in her tight fitting bikini.

After the Winter War, Halibel felt uncomfortable with the fact that the Soul Reapers now had access to Hueco Mundo and that she was the only Espada left, sans Grimmjow. After some debate with her fraccion, Halbiel had decided to lay low for a while in the World of the Living. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun decided to stay in Hueco Mundo since they felt more comfortable at their home as well as to defend it from any invaders. So with that in mind, Halibel ended up on the doorstep of Urahara Shop, asking in a strangely polite manner if she could stay with them. Interested in studying an Arrancar, Kisuke readily agreed. So it was that Ichigo walked into his classroom and almost smacked head-first into the Espada in her new Gigai. His shock was only intensified when he got a good look at Halibel in her school uniform, coming close to fainting from the rush of blood, much to Halibel's amusement.

That was about 4 months ago.

Now, Halibel wanted to visit the beach, hoping to enjoy some time in the sun. Ichigo was asked by Yoruichi to take her to the beach, stating that she and Kisuke couldn't do it since they were too busy. To Ichigo's embarrassment, Yoruichi had loaned Halibel one of her bikini's which showed off just about every curve of the woman's body and assets. The thin, yellow bikini heavily contrasted against her mocha-tanned body, barely constraining her Rangiku-sized mounds and showing off her luscious ass. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn from the rampant blood rush constantly with every gaze.

Laying her towel down next to Ichigo's, Halibel smiled as she sat down, grabbing a bottle of sunblock from her bag. Turning to the boy, she was quite amused by his restrained look. After first meeting the boy, Halbiel had found an interesting hobby in teasing the boy, pushing him to the limits of his mental endurance. She had to admit, the boy was quite intriguing, remembering watching his fight with Grimmjow, and she was quite...enamored with the boy. She couldn't deny that the boy was quite handsome, and the fact that he was a protector and knew the meaning of sacrifice intrigued her to no end.

Deciding to tease the boy further, Halibel lay on her belly and undid the knot to her bikini top. Grabbing a bottle of sunblock, she smiled innocently at the boy. "Ichigo? Could you be a friend and rub the sunblock on my back?"

Ichigo nodded and knelt down beside her, taking some of the sunblock and putting some on his hands. Halibel sighed as she felt Ichigo's soft hands touch her back, finding his touch to be enjoyable. "Ahhh, that's nice..." Ichigo took a deep breath and tried several times to adjust his suddenly tight-fitting trunks. Halibel decided that he'd done enough and stopped him, retying her bikini and sitting up. "Alright, Ichigo. I want to go swimming. Care to join me?"

Reaching into her bag she grabbed two snorkels given to her by Urahara and handed one to Ichigo. Smiling, the substitute put the snorkel on and followed the Espada into the water. Taking a deep breath, the two quickly got used to the chill of the salt-water before delving into the deep blue depths. Ichigo had to admit, Halibel looked like she was in her own element, she looked magnanimous in the blue-clear water. Ichigo chuckled through his snorkel when she started to swim near a school of fish, almost like she was saying hello to old friends. Every now and again she would take a glance back at Ichigo and he could swear she was smiling behind the snorkel.

Halbel, for her part, was having the time of her life. She felt at home in the cool water,

After an 20 minutes of swimming, the two began to swim back to shore. As Ichigo reached it, standing up in water shallow enough for him to stick his head up above the water he gasped when he felt hands grab at his waist. "Hey! What are you doing?" he cried as Halibel, pulling his swim trunks down. "Halibel!"

The Espada popped up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him. Ichigo could feel his teen hormones surge as he felt her wet, barely covered breasts press against his back. He shivered in the cold water as Halibel pressed her lips to his ear, licking his earlobe as her fingers touched his toned chest. "Ichigo. It's a little boring just splashing around. Let's have some fun..."

"Ohh!" Ichigo groaned as she kissed his neck, her hand dipping beneath the waves to fondle him. Even in the cold water, Halibel's touch made him hard, her soft hand easily working his manhood to life. She smiled wickedly when Ichigo was fully erect, her hand barely able to wrap around the thick shaft. Ichigo moaned as she continued to lick his salty neck and began to jerk him off, his hands reaching around to touch her sexy flesh. "Halibel…" he moaned.

He was surprised when Halibel's hand left him, making him whine in disappointment. However, when he turned around he saw that the Espada was gone. His bewilderment ended when he felt his cock engulfed by a hot suction. "Ahh…" he moaned out loud, his hands going beneath the water to grasp at her sunny-blonde hair as she sucked him off.

Halibel's arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist as she gave Ichigo head. Her mouth was flattened by the thick meat, its hot taste mixing with the saltwater somehow tasting delicious to the sex-starved Espada. The water's buoyancy didn't deter her as she took him deep into her throat; neither did the lack of air. As an arrancar who manipulated water, it was obvious that she would be able to hold her breath for exorbitant amounts of time. She quickly sucked him off, as she pulled away each time, she'd lick the weeping tip with her tongue, tasting the tasty treat as her tongue swiped against it.

Above the water Ichigo was in heaven. Halibel's mouth felt incredible and the way she took him all the way to the hilt with each go drove him wild. "Halibel…" Ichigo moaned as he felt a sudden hot rush swell within him. His hands grip on her hair tightened as his balls tightened, ready to release their load into the Espada's hungry mouth. "HALIBEL!" Ichigo shouted as he exploded in the Espada's mouth.

Halibel moaned into Ichigo's cock as she felt the burning hot cum shoot into her mouth. Like a bug hungry for sap she greedily swallowed it, finding the hot treat to be even tastier than his pre-cum. After milking Ichigo's cock of every last drop of cum she finally came up for air. "Ahhh…" she gasped as her head broke through the water. Turning to a dazed and relaxed Ichigo she smiled. "That was fun. You're quite tasty, Ichigo!" she said with a wink. Seeing Ichigo's red cheeks made her smile widen. "Come with me, Ichigo. Let's go out into the sun."

Taking hold of Ichigo's hand, Halibel led the naked boy out of the water. Looking around, Ichigo was thankful that nobody else was on the beach. He only had one pair of trunks and he just lost them….

Walking back to their beach towels, Halibel laid down on hers and smiled up at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I'm a little cold from the water," she teased, "Won't you warm me up?"

Unable to resist the bombshell babe's advances, Ichigo crawled on top of her. Their cool bodies warmed as Ichigo lay on top of her. Running a hand through his wet orange hair, Halibel pressed her lips against Ichigo's neck, working her way up. Ichigo's hands traveled the woman's barely covered body, enjoying the feel of her cool body as it soaked up his heat. She sighed when his hands went to her huge jugs, his fingers sinking into her soft mounds. "Mmmh, Ichigo," she purred into his ear. "I knew from the day we met you couldn't resist my breasts…"

Ichigo merely chuckled at her frisky attitude. "With you showing them off every day in that uniform, who could?" Halibel smiled seductively at that, arching her back so Ichigo could reach for her bikini's knot. After a few seconds of fiddling, Ichigo undid the knot, removing the thin swimwear away from Halibel's front. Now uncovered, Ichigo slid down her body until his head rested on her chest. Halibel's hands went to Ichigo's head as his lips wrapped around her dark nipple, sucking on it with fervor. She squirmed as Ichigo's hand dipped down into her bikini bottom to play with her wet honeypot, making her writhe beneath them. "Ichigo, you sure know how to make a woman wet…" she moaned, spreading her legs as Ichigo slipped a finger inside her.

As Halibel lay there on the towel soaking up the sun and Ichigo's ministrations, Ichigo had become a slave to his own lust. For all these years he'd repressed his hormonal urges but now he was overwhelmed by the Espada's voluptuous body. He sucked on her breast with vigor, almost as if he was trying to will milk to come out of the soft puppies. Feeling Halibel's tight pussy envelop his fingers made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. Looking up, he saw that Halibel's eyes had glaze over with want, her soft, full lips parted as she panted for breath. Taking his mouth off of her tenderized nipple, Ichigo slid back up Halibel's body and captured her lips, sighing into her mouth as he felt her luscious lips touch his. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo pulled her close, feeling her breasts rub sensually against his body.

When they parted, it was Halibel's turn to slide down his body. Ichigo hissed in pleasure as she dragged her breasts down his chest, her nipples scraping against his sensitive skin. Reaching his throbbing manhood, Halibel smiled sinfully as she wedged Ichigo's cock in between her huge jugs. "Ichigo, you look like you're fit to burst. It's not healthy to keep it all in…."

Ichigo gasped as Halibel wrapped her arms around her breasts, keeping his cock trapped in her soft, fleshy vice. Halibel grinned at Ichigo's wanton face as she began to titfuck him. Her own pussy began to get wet, her bikini bottom becoming soaked from the inside as she slid her titties up and down Ichigo's throbbing manhood. "Oh fuck, it's so big," Halibel moaned lewdly. Seeing the tip peeking out from the top of her cleavage, Halibel dipped her head down and licked the dripping tip, enjoying another dollop of pre-cum. "Mmmh!"

Unable to control himself, Ichigo began to thrust upwards into Halibel's tits, making the bouncy puppies ripple madly. "Halibel! You're gonna make me cum again!" Ichigo gasped. He couldn't handle the way Halibel was pleasuring him, especially the way she's lick his sensitive tip. "Ah! Halibel!" he shouted as he shot his load, staining Halibel's mocha skin with his white cum. The Espada sighed as her face was covered. After the last of Ichigo's load was spent, Halibel eagerly scooped up the treat and quickly devoured it, loving Ichigo's taste.

Once the last of Ichigo's essence had been swallowed, Halibel freed Ichigo's cock from the confines of her breasts, smiling as she saw it was still hard. "Ichigo, I can see you just won't be satisfied with my mouth and breasts," she whispered into his ear before standing up. Ichigo watched as she undid the knot to her bikini, showing her glistening wet lips crowned by a patch of blonde hair. Turning around and walking onto the sand, Halibel got down on her knees and bent over, spreading her lips and showing her pink hole to the boy. "Stick it in here, Ichigo. Fuck me as hard as you can!" the horny Espada pleaded.

Ichigo quickly got up and mounted the mocha-skinned woman, palming her plump cheeks as he rubbed his cock against her wet folds, making Halibel pant in anticipation. The woman clawed at the ground when Ichigo pushed into her, feeling her pussy being invaded by his thick girth. "So big!" Halibel panted, pushing back against him. She felt the tip of his cock push against her cervix and smiled. She knew that Ichigo was big, but this was the icing on the cake. Unlike most women, Halibel enjoyed her pussy being completely filled, finding pleasure in her womb being invaded.

Right there in the middle of the beach did Ichigo and Halibel fuck, with nobody around to witness their romp. Halibel gasped with each thrust inside her, feeling the tip touch her womb with each go inside her. "Oh! It's so big! This cock is filling me up!" she gasped. "I feel so good!"

Ichigo grasped her waist and went to town, his hips slapping against her ass, making the fapping sound resonate in the ears, mixing in with the waves, creating an erotic serenade to the two. Seeing her bouncing breasts, Ichigo leaned down and grasped them, squeezing them and making Halibel see stars as all of her sensitive spots were pleasured. As Halibel turned her head, she kissed the boy passionately, their tongues mixing in a sloppy kiss. "Mmmmh, Halibel, your cunt's so tight!" Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Oooh, Ichigo! You make me wet when you talk dirty!" Halibel said smirking. Ichigo smiled, squeezing her breasts, making her groan in pleasure. ' _It's too good! My pussy's melting! Nobody's ever pleasured me this good before! Ohhhhh!'_

Wanting to tease Ichigo in return for his teasing, Halibel squeezed his cock with her muscles, earning a heated groan from the boy as her wet hole embraced him. In response he quickened his pace, leaning back and watching in awe of himself as his cock slid in and out of her pink hole. "Halibel!" he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried and failed to fight the rising feeling inside him. Feeling bold, he grabbed her long blonde hair and pulled back, making her gasp as her boobs bounced faster. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes!" Halibel screamed, feeling close as well. "Cum all over me, Ichigo!" she screamed out into the waves. Reaching beneath her, she rubbed her clit, pushing herself over the edge as Ichigo punched right into her womb. "OHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Unable to hold back, Ichigo quickly pulled out of the Espada and flipped her over onto her back. Halibel lay their on the white sand as Ichigo sprayed his cum all over her, moaning her name loudly. Halibel basked in the heat of Ichigo's cum as it once again stained her body.

For several minutes both of them sat there exhausted. The tide came in and swept over the lying Halibel, washing away the cum from her body. Sitting up, Halibel gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo. That was wonderful," she said smiling.

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her back. He turned around and saw how her bikini had been swept away with the tide. "Uh oh..." he said worriedly. "I have no idea how we're going to have to explain to Yoruichi how you lost her bikini. And I lost my trunks so we're gonna have to walk back naked..."

Halibel chuckled as she sat behind Ichigo, pressing her breasts against his back again and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ichigo. We can wait until nightfall before we go back. We can just use your special pass to change to Soul form and carry our gigai's back using Sonido," she said. Ichigo smiled at her logic, only to gasp when Halibel grasped his cock, working it to life.

"In the meantime, why don't we have some more fun in the sun..."

The End


	2. The Sun, the Sand, the Shark and the Cat

The Sun, the Sand, the Shark…and the Cat  
HalibelXIchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: This chapter was requested by Shen's General. Please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Yuri!**

 _ **A Week Later….  
**_ **Karakura Beach  
Halibel POV**

The cool water welcomed Halibel as she swam through the ocean depths, gliding through the blue domain like it was her own personal queendom. She felt at home in the water, which was understandable since her element was water. Feeling the need for air, Halibel headed back up to the surface, gasping as fresh air filled her lungs. Feeling the warm heat of the sun hit her sunny blonde hair, Halibel lay on her back and floated in the gentle sea, sighing in content. "Hmm… I'm starting to get bored…" she said, looking up at the blue sky. "A shame Ichigo isn't here," she mused with a sly smirk. "I'd enjoy another day of "fun in the sun" with the boy…."

Deciding that she'd had enough swimming, Halibel swam to shore. Once again there was nobody in sight to see the Espada. Coming out of the water Halibel looked like an ocean goddess, her beautiful body dripping as she stood up and walked onto the beach. She was borrowing another of Yoruichi's bikinis, this one just as skimpy as the last one she wore. Yoruichi had gave her a blue bikini which barely covered anything, her huge breasts looking like they were on the verge of popping out of the top and her bikini barely covered her lower half. "Hahhh…" Halibel sighed, stretching her tired back. "This was a nice day. Living in the World of the Living is more fun than I'd imagined."

"Well hello there!" came a voice from a distance.

Turning to the speaker, Halibel frowned. "And there's the downside…."

Walking up to the Espada, dressed in her own skimpy bikini was Rangiku Matsumoto, her watcher. The Soul Society had sent the lieutenant to keep an eye on Halibel when they'd learned about how Halibel was staying in the human world. Though…even though Rangiku was supposed to be her watcher… she hadn't quite done a lot of keeping an eye on the Espada. Rangiku didn't think that Halibel posed much of a danger so she didn't really watch Halibel like a hawk. However, fate, or a mischievous writer, somehow kept finding ways to have their paths cross from time to time. Halibel found it to be quite annoying how they kept running into one another, especially when she was trying to relax. "Hello, Rangiku. What brings you here?"

Rangiku smiled happily as she laid a beach towel onto the ground, right next to the one Halibel put down earlier that day. "I'm just here for a break, same as you." Halibel watched as she put sunblock on her beautiful body, the sunlight radiating off her skin as she lay down on her back. Sighing, Halibel joined the lieutenant and lay down on her towel, bathing in the sunlight.

The two busty women lay there on their towels sunbathing for a few minutes, taking the time to rest in the sunshine. Just when Halibel was about to enter the deep lull of sleep from the relaxation, Rangiku broke the calm by speaking towards the Espada. "So…" the lieutenant rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her arm. "Was it true what I heard?" she asked with an amused smile. "That you and Ichigo were caught running around in your birthday suits?" Halibel raised an eyebrow and rolled onto her side. The two were just inches apart as they stared at each other in the eye, Halibel irked and Rangiku amused.

That night, after they'd had their fun fucking in the sun, Ichigo and Halibel were busy flashstepping and sonidoing back to Urahara Shop for a spare change of clothes. They'd made it all the way to Halibel's room… when they were spotted buck naked by Yoruichi, who grinned from ear to ear.

Afterwards, Ichigo had to hear the werecat's laughter all the way home as she carried him back, wrapped up in a bedsheet. Ichigo was thoroughly embarrassed by the event and hadn't really spoken to Halibel for the remainder of the week. "What of it?" Halibel asked annoyed. "Are you gonna blab to the Soul Society?"

Rangiku leaned closer. "Oh nothing like that…" She grinned like a fox as she stared at Halibel's beautiful body. "I'm just jealous, that's all. Ichigo's such a handsome man and he gets to have this," she gestured to Halibel's mocha-skinned body, "It's enough to make anyone jealous."

Hearing the subtle innuendo, Halibel's face went from annoyed to curiously amused. "Jealous of whom? Ichigo? Or me?"

"Both."

Putting a hand on Halibel's toned stomach, Rangiku leaned forward until the distance between her face and Halibel's could be judged by centimeters, their noses touching. Though she disliked the lieutenant, Halibel could feel a heated rush flow through her at the close contact. "Oh? And here I thought you were into little boys, what with your captain being so small in all," she taunted.

Rangiku chuckled. "No, I'm not into my captain. But…" her lips grazed Halibel's, "I go both ways."

The sun, the sea and the sky were the only witnesses as Rangiku kissed Halibel, her pink lips touching Halibel's plump ones oh-so softly. Halibel deepened it by pressing against her, pushing the strawberry blonde onto her back and climbed on top of her. Rangiku sucked on Halibel's tongue as she cupped the Espada's bouncy ass, her fingers digging into her luscious cheeks. Separating from each other's lips, the two women stared each other in the eye before going back for more. As Rangiku dug her fingers into Halibel's juicy ass, the Espada cupped her jugs and began to mold them in her hands, the soft tits feeling just as nice as her lips.

As the sea breeze rolled in, Halibel realized that her top had come undone, the result of Rangiku's sly maneuvering and pulled back from the kiss. Rangiku licked her lips when she saw Halibel's uncovered breasts, the dark globes capped off by hardened brown nipples. Seeing the rampant lust in Rangiku's eyes lit a fire in Halibel's. She, like Rangiku, swung both ways, having had some very intimate nights with her fraccion. Leaning back down, Halibel dominated Rangiku's lips with a sloppy kiss, their tongues mingling together as they moaned lewdly into each other's mouths. Reaching beneath Rangiku, Halibel undid the knot to the strawberry blonde's top, the lieutenant arching her back to let Halibel uncover her jugs. Eyeing the huge puppies made Halibel's pussy begin to get wet as so many erotic ideas popped into her head.

Rangiku's sigh filled the beach as Halibel leaned down and began to lick her breasts. "Ohhh… that's nice…" she cooed, her hand running through Halibel's blonde hair. Her breasts shined in the sunlight as they were covered with Halibel's saliva, the white jugs glistening in the sunlight. "Halibel… that feels good…" Rangiku moaned as Halibel's lips wrapped around her pink nipple, sucking her. To further tease the soul reaper, Halibel reached down and rubbed her clothed snatch, feeling it already wet.

Halibel's lips left her nipple with an audible _pop!_ only to meet with Rangiku's once more. "My my," Halibel whispered as she lay next to the buxom woman. Her hand continued to rub Halibel's pussy as she made out with Rangiku. "You haven't even gotten into the water and you're this wet? Are all Soul Reapers this perverted?"

"Only when they see a sexy Espada lying next to them," Rangiku retorted, sticking a hand in Halibel's bikini bottom to touch the Espada's womanhood. "And from the looks of things, you're just as wet. Are all Arrancars this perverted?" Rangiku asked with a cheeky grin.

The blonde Espada matched Rangiku's grin with one of her own. "Only when they see a sexy Soul Reaper lying next to them." The two cut the chatter then and there and went back to making out, their tongues lewdly coming together. The women moaned into each other's mouth as their hands never stopped rubbing the other woman's pussies. Halibel felt her head fog up with pleasure when Rangiku cupped her tit with her remaining hand and slipping a finger inside her wet cooch. Rangiku's body became covered in sweat as Halibel ran a hand down her back to cup her sexy ass, her thumb casually rubbing against Rangiku's clit.

Finally the two parted for lack of air, a string of saliva connecting them still. "I'm so hot right now…" Rangiku panted, spreading her legs wide when she heard the sloppy sound of Halibel's hand rubbing her clothed snatch.

"Me too…" whispered Halibel as Rangiku slid another finger inside her.

"Wanna go all the way?"

"Two words: Hell yes!"

The two halted their ministrations for the moment so they could get comfortable. Standing up, Halibel quickly undid the knots to her bikini bottom, tossing the useless garment to the side. ' _Next time, I'll just come here naked. It'll save me the trouble since I seem to always end up that way eventually….'_ Pressing her legs together, Rangiku peeled off her own swimsuit, revealing her nude body to the Espada.

As Halibel say down, Rangiku sat up. There was no more small talk to be said between them; there would only be moans and cries from this point on. Rangiku grinned as Halibel grabbed her legs by the back of her knees and drew her close, the strawberry blonde returning the favor and grabbing Halibel's legs. The two women threw their heads back and moaned heatedly as their wet pussies pressed against each other. Halibel hang onto Rangiku's legs as she pressed her wet pussy against the lieutenant's, feeling pleasure work its way through her body. "Ohhh…this feels so good!" Halibel gasped.

Rangiku looked at the debauched look on the Espada's face and grinned. ' _She's so sexy! I can see why Ichigo couldn't resist her!'_ Wanting to see the blonde woman descend further into ecstasy, Rangiku reached down and began to rub Halibel's clit.

"AHH! OH YES!" Halibel screamed, her back arching. In response, Halibel began to grind her pussy against Rangiku's harder, her hand going to Rangiku's breast and palming the soft tit. Rangiku closed her eyes and basked in both the heat and the pleasure. It'd been so long since she'd had some fun and now here she was scissoring on an empty beach with a former enemy; talk about crazy, huh?

The two leaned closer and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing madly as their breasts rubbed together. Cupping Rangiku's ass, Halibel whispered into the woman's ear, "I'm about to cum!"

Rangiku ran her hands up and down Halibel's back, making her skin tingle with delight. "Me too!" she said, her face inches from the Espada's. "Oh! OH! CUMMING!" Rangiku threw her head back and wailed as she came, holding onto Halibel for dear life.

"Fuck…Fuck…FUCK!" Halibel screamed, cumming together with Rangiku. The two fell backward, Rangiku on top of Halibel and made out as they continued to feel unadulterated pleasure, their bodies continuing to grind together. Finally, they both came down from Cloud Nine and pulled away from each other's lips, smiling at each other…..

"AHEM!"

Gasping in shock, Halibel and Rangiku turned their heads to the right… to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing in the middle of the beach, dressed in red swim trunks. "Um…hi?" said a slightly embarrassed Rangiku.

The two women didn't move as Ichigo walked toward them. "I uh… was going to go swim today, so I came here but…when I got here…you two were already…um…" Ichigo lost his words as his face matched his name when he got a closer look at the two bombshell babes.

Halibel could see his embarrassment but noticed something else as well. "It's alright, Ichigo. We were just having some fun, that's all. Why don't you join us?" she stared at the large tent in Ichigo's pants.

"Yeah!" Rangiku cheerfully added, "Let's heat things up with a steamy threesome!" Hopping off of Halibel, Rangiku walked over to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around the bashful boy's neck, her breasts pushing against Ichigo's chest. Seeing Ichigo's red face, Rangiku chuckled. "Come on, Ichigo. There's nobody around to see, and from what I hear you've already know how to love a woman."

Ichigo gulped. ' _Dammit Yoruichi! Just put it out on the internet, why don't you?'_ The boy gasped when he felt something press into his back, the heat of Halibel's breath scorching his ear. "She's right, Ichigo. I mean, look at this!" She reached around and grabbed Ichigo's covered manhood, making the boy gasp again in surprise. "You look like you're ready to burst. Let's fix that."

The two busty women led Ichigo over to their towels, sitting the boy down. Ichigo was pushed onto his back by Halibel before the two women got down on their knees on either side of Ichigo. Without waiting for permission, the two pulled off Ichigo's swim trunks, freeing his cock for the them. "Oh my goodness!" Rangiku exclaimed when she got a good look at it. "Ichigo, you silly boy! You should've told me you were this big sooner! We would've had such fun!"

"We can have fun now, Rangiku," Halibel purred as she gripped it, remembering the last time she had Ichigo in her hands like this. "Let's give our little peeper a present."

Ichigo lay there in awe as Halibel wedged his cock in between her large breasts. "Halibel…" he moaned while the Espada squeezed her tits together and titfucked him. Ichigo felt like he was in heaven, enjoying the soft and warm vice of her boobs, his hand going to her ass and squeezing her bouncy cheeks.

"Hey! I want in on this too!" Rangiku replied, annoyed at being left out. Halibel scoffed but decided to relent, letting Rangiku press her buxom chest again hers. Ichigo thought he'd died and gone to heaven, his manhood concealed in their prison of breasts. Like with Halibel, Ichigo reached around and squeezed Rangiku's firm ass, never wanting this feeling to ever end. The women panted lewdly as they gave Ichigo a double paizuri. Leaning down, the two stuck out their tongues and licked the head of his dripping shaft. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed from the pleasure of having their hot tongues lick his head, drinking in the sight before him.

Seeing the look on Ichigo's face made the two women push against him harder, as if they were trying their best to squeeze the cum out of Ichigo's cock. Looking up, both Rangiku and Halibel saw the heat in each other's eyes and began to make out again right in front of Ichigo, swapping the taste of pre-cum between them.

Watching two of the most beautiful women he'd ever met make out passionately while giving him a double paizuri was something that Ichigo couldn't handle. Squeezing their asses, Ichigo began to thrust up into their soft vice, making their bouncy tits ripple madly. "Fuck…" he gasped as his vision blurred. "Cumming!"

Halibel and Rangiku grinned as their faces and cleavage were covered in hot cum, Ichigo releasing a torrent of spunk onto them. Only when the last of the white salvo was discharged did they release Ichigo from their boob prison. Panting, the boy watched in aroused amazement while the Soul Reaper and Espada began to lick up the white treat. Ichigo's cock twitched in anticipation as he witnessed two sexy goddesses lick his essence like it was their ambrosia.

Leaning down, Rangiku kissed her way up his chest, stroking him gently as she worked her way up. "Ichigo," she whispered in to his ear with a sexy purr. "You're making me so wet… I can't hold back anymore…."

Ichigo lay there and stared as Rangiku climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Feeling his long shaft rub against her sensitive lips, Rangiku closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling. Halibel, not wanting to remain idle, scooted behind the Soul Reaper and cupped her large breasts, teasing her further. Ichigo's hands went to her waist and lifted her up a little bit, the substitute moaning heatedly as the head pushed against her entrance.

"Fuck…" Rangiku slurred as she sank down on Ichigo's cock slowly, not stopping until she reached the base. "So thick; my pussy feels like it's being stretched to its limit!" Turning her head, she kissed Halibel's cheek. "Now I am jealous, you got to have this before I did!"

Halibel merely chuckled and snuck a deep kiss in as Rangiku lifted her hips, moaning into the Espada's mouth as her body began to feel ecstasy in great amounts. Ichigo sat up, wrapping his arms around Rangiku as she began to bounce in his lap, his head swimming from the tight heat of her pussy. Her head rolling back, Rangiku cried out in pleasure as Ichigo attacked her breasts, sucking on her pink nipples tenderly while his hands groped her ass. Halibel joined in on the fun as well, attacking the woman's neck while rubbing her own mocha-skinned mounds against Rangiku's back. "Ichigo…Halibel… don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Neither Ichigo nor Halibel did. Rangiku felt like her mind was going to explode from the feeling. It'd been so long since she'd had sex this mindblowing, she'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Turning her head, she kissed Halibel one last before pushing Ichigo down onto his back again. ' _I feel so good… faster…harder…MORE!'_

Rangiku's hips moved with a mind of their own, the woman no longer in control over her own body. "Fuck… so big…so deep!" She lay on top of Ichigo, locking lips with the boy, their tongues meeting together with just as much intensity as the rest of their bodies. Breaking the kiss, Rangiku smiled down at the boy. "Ichigo…I'm gonna cum… are you close?"

His breath ragged and panting, Ichigo kept a hard grip on Rangiku's ass as he too lost control of his body. His hips began to buck into the woman, driving his cock deeper into her womanhood with each thrust. "Yeah," he gasped into her ear. "I feel like I'm about to blow."

Rangiku kissed him one last time before her bubble began to pop. "Cum together with me," she purred seductively in her ear. "Don't worry. I'm in a gigai, you don't have to worry about cumming inside me." As if that was all the permission he needed, Ichigo's grip tightened to the point where Rangiku would surely have bruises on her ass and he began to pound into her pussy like mad, his sac tightening. The end came for them both when they felt a hot and wet sensation touch them. Looking down, they saw Halibel, lying on her stomach and licking Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Rangiku's cunt. The sheer perverseness of what she was doing, coupled with the hot feel of the Espada's tongue drove Ichigo and Rangiku over the edge. "Cumming!" Ichigo grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he came inside Rangiku.

"OH! OHHH! OHHHHHH!" Rangiku shouted to the sky above them as she came, her vision blinded for a moment. The lieutenant collapsed onto Ichigo's chest, the two covered in sweat as they basked in each other's warmth. Rolling over, Ichigo pulled out of Rangiku and sat up, panting profusely from the strain. Rangiku simply lay there on the towel and sighed in ecstasy.

A whisper slithered into Ichigo's ear. "Ichigo, it's not nice to leave a woman waiting." He looked across his shoulder but he saw Halibel get on her hands and knees and crawl over to Rangiku, the lieutenant beneath her with her head between Halibel's knees. "Come, Ichigo," Halibel said spreading her lips before the boy and smiling seductively. "Rock my world just like you did last time."

Not losing any steam, Ichigo mounted Halibel. "Halibel…" Ichigo moaned as he entered Halibel for the second time, his hands squeezing her meaty cheeks. The sound of Ichigo's hips slapping Halibel's ass filled the empty beach as the substitute fucked the Espada hard and fast, knowing exactly how the woman liked to be fucked from the first time they did it on the beach.

"OH! FUCK! FUCK ME!" Halibel cried out, throwing her head back. Her eyes widened when she felt something touch her breasts and she looked down. Smiling, Halibel saw Rangiku fondling her swaying breasts while licking her clit. Returning the favor, Halibel leaned down and licked Rangiku's leaking pussy, finding the taste of both Rangiku and Ichigo together to be delicious. "Mmmh! You taste good!" she slurred, responding to Ichigo's powerful pounding by meeting him halfway, making her juicy ass ripple with each thrust into her tight cunt.

With the heat of the sun bearing down on him and the heat of Halibel's cunt wrapping around his cock like a warm vice Ichigo thought he might explode from the hot passion. Leaning down, Ichigo pressed his chest onto her back and began to join Rangiku in fondling Halibel's tits. The Espada gasped as Ichigo bit down lightly on her shoulder, somehow finding the taste of her sweaty skin to be delcisoius to his lust-addled mind.

To tease Ichigo for his lovebite, Halibel used her body against him. The boy gasped as she squeezed him with her pussy's tight muscles, making his head spin as his balls swelled. "Halibel! You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that!"

Turning her head, the shark-like Espada grinned at him. "That's exactly what I want! Cum with me, Ichigo! Fill me to the brim with your cum!" she pleaded, wanting to feel that burning feeling in her womb again after imagining it for a week.

Gripping her tight, Ichigo pushed into Halibel as deep as he could go, feeling the tip touch the back of her pussy and gasped in surprise as he felt Rangiku's mouth envelop his sac, the horny Soul Reaper sucking his balls while he fucked the Esapda. "Fuck! Gonna…gonna…CUMMING!"

"YES!" Halibel cried as she felt her pussy melt from the heat of Ichigo's cum. "I'm cumming! Ohhh!" she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Rangiku merely chuckled, her mouth full of Ichigo, as she listened to the erotic scene happening above her.

Pulling out, Ichigo lay down on the towel and stared up at the sun, his body exhausted. He was soon accompanied by Halibel and Rangiku, the two busty women sighing passionately as they lay together with him. "So, Ichigo," Halibel said looking at the boy. "Are you going to give me the cold shoulder for another week again?"

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he quickly said. "After we got caught by Yoruichi, I didn't know what to say to you afterwards."

"Well, I know I'm not complaining!" Rangiku happily said as she snuggled with Ichigo. "I'm sure glad I came to the beach today!"

"Me too," Halibel said, admitting to herself that maybe the lieutenant wasn't as annoying as first found her to be. "So then…" she looked around and still saw nobody around on the beach to bother them. "Anybody wanna go for round two?" she asked, gently stroking Ichigo's slick shaft.

"I'm down, but…" Ichigo quickly added. "We're heading straight for my place after this. Not yours."

"Deal."

"Deal!" Rangiku agreed.

Ichigo grinned as the two women began to give him another paizuri, the pleasure between the three not ending until the sun had long gone down….

The End


End file.
